No Punchline
by 98's
Summary: Nico, Umi, and Rin are living together in three-bedroom apartment. AU. What's the name for this trio? "What? There's no way you are older than me." ...and no punchline whatsoever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't have it.**

* * *

 **1 – Life is Never Flat**

.

.

.

"I'm hooomeee!"

She says to the empty living room. Her eyes closed. Her arms spread wide as well as her legs. Hearing no replies come, she opens her eyes, right first.

"Hmm? No one's here?"

The short haired girl plops down on the couch. Throwing her backpack carelessly, she's ready to start her long awaited rest. At least, that was her plan before someone throws towel at her.

"Sleep at your own room, Rin!"

The one called Rin raises the towel from her face, looking at the raven haired girl who stands with her hands on her hip frowning. She smiles. "Nico-chan nyaa! I'm home~"

"Yes, yes. Don't start making mess when you just got back," Nico kicks the backpack lightly. Rin grins, taking it to her side. "Now, where's the money?" She holds out her hand.

"What's money?" Rin tilts her head.

"Rent money,"Nico furrows her eyebrows. "Don't say you spent it all for your trip."

Rin widens her smile. Putting her fist to her head, she winks at the older girl. "Tehee~?"

"Don't 'tehee' me!" Nico grabs the other girl's collar and shakes her. "I told you before! Save some money for rent this month!"

"Aww, aww, aww," Rin grabs Nico's hand, tries to stop the girl from choking her. "Eehh… but Rin didn't fully stay here last month!" She reasons after her futile attempt.

"You still live here!" Nico barks. "Your belongings are still in your room!"

"But… but… trip is expensive!" Rin whines. "Ah! I bought you souvenirs, Nico-chan!" She perks up.

Nico lets the girl go. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she glowers. "Don't think you can make that same excuse every time."

"Nico-chan… I will pay you lateeerr," Rin puts out her most adorable puppy looks.

"No," unfortunately, Nico's already immune to the girl's trick. "You always late to pay it back. And I don't want ramen as payment."

"Eeehhh!" Rin grabs the older girl wrist. "Pleasee!"

"No," Nico takes her arm back.

"Pretty please! With cherry on top!"

"You ate it first," Nico remarks wryly. "Good luck trying to convince Umi." She waves her hand away from Rin when the other girl tries to grab it again.

"Nooo! You can't make me do that, Nico-chan!"

"Yes, I can."

"Uwaaa!"

"Why are you being so loud in the morning? It's too early to cause ruckus."

They freeze. Standing on the doorway, the bluenette looks at them reproachfully. Seeing no reaction from the two, she moves her gaze to the youngest girl. "Rin, welcome back. How's the trip?"

"Great," still out of it, Rin answers in short.

Nico, comes back to her senses, speaks up before Rin can continue her story and make them forget about the problem. "Umi, she doesn't have any money to pay the rent."

Umi glances at Rin, making the other girl stiffens. After a few seconds, she sighs. "Well… it's fine."

"Eh?" Nico gapes.

"Eeh?" Rin gapes. "Then, you will lend me money, Umi-senpai?"

"No," she replies curtly.

"Y-you will pay it for me, then?" Rin almost break in tears.

Umi shakes her head.

"You will make Nico-chan pay for it?" "—Hey!"

"No, of course not," Umi replies before the older girl can continue her angry remark.

"Then… what?" Rin slumps in disappointment.

"Yeah… how's that fine?" Nico wonders.

"Well… do you remember about the lottery tickets you bought before you were going two weeks ago?"

Rin scratches her cheeks. "Ahh… yeah… I did buy some."

"Yesterday, they announced the winners. I checked them for you. And surprisingly, one got through," Umi moves to the cupboard, taking white envelope from the drawer. "It's enough to pay the rent." She says as she gives Nico the money.

"Eh? Is there some left?" Rin asks, seeing Umi only gave Nico a portion.

"—And pay me back for the last month," Umi continues, putting the rest to her pocket. She smiles a bit mischievously to the younger girl. "Too bad. I don't think there's some left."

Rin looks dumbfounded. As realization of what her senior did sink in, she wails loudly. "Umi-senpai is so meaaan!"

.

.

.

"You're the one who's wrong, anyway," Nico says without mercy as she puts her coat on. Umi has gone after saying she has morning class, elegantly escaping from Rin sulk. "You need to manage your money better, Rin."

Rin mocks sob. "Even though, I always thought of you whenever I went travelling."

"I doubt it," Nico opens the door. "That's too much for your one-way mind."

"Nico-chan meanie," says Rin. "By the way… where's my breakfast?"

Nico gives the other girl annoyed look. "You have guts asking for breakfast after calling me meanie. Anyway," she flicks her hair. "You haven't given me your share of meal money this month. So it's normal for you to not have any."

Rin jumps off the couch. "You're joking, right?!"

Nico nods. "Yesh, I am. Just look in the kitche—Let me go, Rin!" The orange haired girl ignores it as she smothered the other girl. "Love you, Nico-nyaan."

"I know, I know! Let me go! I've to go work!"

.

.

.

"Ahh… I'm full~"

Rin lies back down on the couch. She hasn't sleeping well within last two weeks. There were always some events, occasions, agenda for her to do even at night. Not to mention she was too excited to be sleeping.

Don't waste your time to sleep when you're on trip!

That's her motto.

That's why she always sleeps one day full after she's got back home. She has to recharge her energy. And it helps she's not live by herself. So she can still get her dinner without doing anything.

Nico is stingy, but she's not that cruel.

Rin is a happy girl.

.

.

.

"When are you going to start searching job?"

It's dinner when Nico asked Rin that.

Rin gives her innocent smile.

"You don't have to rush me~ I'm alright."

Nico frowns. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about my money."

Rin tilts her head to side. She's licking the tips of her chopsticks as she mumbles. "I won't take your money, you nyaaw."

"Rin, that's rude," Umi warns as she sips on her soup. The orange haired girl immediately takes her chopsticks in proper manner, grinning sheepishly at the bluenette.

"Yeah, not directly. But indirectly," says Nico. She points out her chopsticks at the youngest girl. "I don't have any interest to support your NEET lifestyle, okay? And like I said you still haven't pay your share."

"Nico, it's rude," Umi warns as she meticulously picking her fish. The raven haired girl puts down her hand quickly, though still glaring at Rin.

"Who are you calling a NEET nyaa?" says Rin, mock offended. "I'm a freelancer! And always be~"

"You don't have job right now, so yeah you're a NEET," Nico ignores the other girl's antic and continue eating.

"I will search for it tomorrow!" Rin pouts. "You don't have to be so mean."

"You will start search a job tomorrow?" Nico asks suddenly serious.

"Yeah! I'll do it tomorrow!"

Nico can feel her fingers twitch. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'll do it tomorrow?"

"…you know…"

"Yeah?"

"You know! There are people who don't have any leisure to say something like that!" Nico raises her voice along with her arms. It's lucky their dinner table isn't the low, round table type. If it was, there's high possibility she would throw them by now. "How many writers, mangaka, animators, salary man, workers can only hope they could finish their job by tomorrow?! Even I have to come up for new menu by tomorrow! That's why don't you dare saying you will do it tomorrow! You will do it today!"

"It's already night!" Rin cries.

"What's internet for?"

"Err.."

Nico stands up. "Rin."

"Yeah?"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to be so angry, Nico-chan!" Rin escapes without tidying up her plates. Nico frowns, realizing it. She takes her seat again, sighs, continuing her dinner. Rin is fast eater, so she's done before you can even blink.

"Nico, you're too loud. You will bother our neighbors," Umi warns calmly as she finishes her meal. "Thanks for the food." Tidying up her plates and Rin's, she goes washing dishes.

The older girl stiffens. "…sorry…"

.

.

.

Rin takes her time turning on her laptop. And it's long when she finally opens the browser after trying to beat her high score for minesweeper. She loads her usual site for part-time job ads. Skimming most of the content, she stops when her eyes seeing one that she thinks suited her.

"KotoHana Mobile Catering?" she murmurs. "Well… I undoubtedly can drive. And food is always nice nyaa."

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _What will happen if the Flat Trio share flat together? That's the theme I thought when I wrote this._

Nico: Huh? Who is the Flat Trio?

Rin: Nyaa…?

 _Nico, Rin, and Umi, of course._

Rin: Why Flat Trio?

Nico: I have bad feeling about this.

 _Well… you're both flat chested. So Flat –chested—Trio, right?_

Nico: Who are you calling flat chested!?

 _Nico, I heard rumor about your real size is smaller than the one you put in the profile._

Nico: W-what?! Of course, not! What are you talking about? Ha Ha haha…

 _They said you lied about it…_

Nico: Ehh… I didn't do it… Nico nico nii~

 _Don't worry, Nico. You don't have to lie. There are people who like that kind of thing. As someone had said… Pettan is Justice!_

Nico: I'm not! Argh! Hey, you two! Why did you just stay quiet when he insulted us! It's sekuhara, you know! Sekuharaaa!

Rin: What's sekuhara nyaa?

Umi: I don't have any problem about my sizes. And I think it's best to ignore him if you thought he sekuhara'd you, well, except if you wanted to bring this to the court. But it would definitely make some scandal, I assure you.

Nico: U-umi… you're scaring me… Don't say it with calm tone like that.

Umi: It's the fact.

Nico: Uuugh…

 _Well… well… Nico is the most flat from your three. It's no wonder she's the one who feels upset. Reality is harsh, right, Nico-chan? I'm sorry to have brought you back to the earth from your delusion planet about your chest size._

Nico: You're asking for a fight, huh?!

…

Rin: Say, Umi-chan? What are they talking about? Rin didn't understand nyaa.

Umi: He just gave his reason for grouping us. He said because our sizes are on the smaller side compared to the other members.

Rin: Hmm… Rin understand! But somehow… it makes me a bit annoyed nya. I mean… we are not as small as Nico-chan, right?

Umi: True. Now that you mention it...

Nico: I can hear you!

* * *

A/N: I lied. I didn't think that. I just wanted different trio from your usual year-based trio or subunit trio.

I got this idea because I watched too much dorama (for my standard, though for dorama lovers/fans I don't even meet their level of 'watching') this few days. And there's dorama where three girls lived together in a house. That was when I thought… what's going to happen if a trio from Love Live shared living quarter…?

As you can see… This is AU. They're not idols. They're past twenty. They have different occupations. But other than that, they're all same. I'm not sure whether I should explain their AU profile in this A/N or make you guess it yourself from reading the fic (It's not that important anyway, or this fic isn't that important).

I don't think I'll describe the detail of their background in the story. This is just your –below—average slice of life story where's nothing happen (maybe) after all. Well… because I'm lazy… I'll update whenever I've got motivation and inspiration.

And... as usual... forgive me for my lack knowledge of English...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning OOC maybe...**

* * *

 **2 – Love is Never Flat**

Rin's sure today is her lucky day.

She's having job interview right now. And the one's interviewing her is a really very gorgeously pretty beautiful woman. She knows there are something's wrong with her description. But her mind is too dazed by the beauty in front of her to think properly, and, yeah, deal with it.

"Umm… So, you can drive?" asks the grey haired woman as she takes look at the paper she's holding.

Rin smiles almost goofily. "Yes, especially if your heart is my destination."

"Pardon?" the woman glances up.

Rin's grinning and shakes her head. "I'm good. My record is clean. Never had any accident since the time I've got my license until now."

"Can you cook?"

"No. I can't cook any love potion. If I could, I already did it to charm you," says Rin without blinking.

"Umm… Hoshizora-san?" the woman asks uneasily.

"Yeah?" replies Rin. "I'm sorry. I can't cook. But my roommate is very good at that. She's still single though. Maybe because her personality is a bit on the bad side. Well… I mean… I can ask her to teach me if I have to."

The woman nods almost dumbly. Frowning, she glances at the paper again, before chooses to let the matter slide. "Well… it's better if you could do some simple cooking."

"Okay nyaa," says Rin cheerfully.

"Umm… you said you worked part-time as waitress before. You can handle the customer well, I assume?"

"Yes. I'm definitely suited to be a good maid for you."

The woman smiles. "Sorry?"

Rin blinks. She doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels a bit cold. "Yes, I can."

"You have no trouble carrying heavy stuff?"

But it's not like her to just give up halfway. "I can carry you just fine, Ma'am. Bridal-style."

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" the woman deadpans.

The orange haired girl gulps. Oops. Wrong move. Backtrack, backtrack. "No, no, no. Of course not nya. What I meant… I'm sure you're light… so there's no way I could have trouble."

Tucking her pen in her pocket's blouse, the woman gives Rin a slight smile, making the other girl shiver. "Hoshizora-san… Are you—" Rin twitches. "—good at handling shy person?" asks her, ignoring Rin last remark.

"Uhm?" Rin scratches her cheek with her point finger. "I'm not sure… Umi-senpai…"

"Huh?"

"I mean my roommate. Well… she's not one you will consider as shy person if you were not close enough. But she's actually very shy on the inside… so I think… I'm not that bad."

"Oh?" the woman takes out her pen again and begins writing something. "I don't know you can answer seriously."

"Eh?" Rin gapes. "Oh, no! I mean… I don't know you're shy, Minami-san. But it's not a problem. I like you the way you look! I mean… you are!"

Minami Kotori chuckles lightly. "Well… thanks for the compliment, Hoshizora-san. Can you start work tomorrow?"

Rin opens her mouth. Although few seconds pass without any sound come out from it. A certain adventurous fly almost want to go inside while thinking, 'exploring mysterious cave sounds cool'. Fortunately for her—and the fly, she chooses that moment to close her mouth properly before open it again to speak.

"You mean… I could be with you?"

Kotori widens her smile. "Usually I'm the one who drives. But I have another job besides this business, and I need to focus on that for the time being. My partner can't drive at all. So we need a part-timer to substitute me."

"Eh?"

"With that said, please take care of her, okay? I'm counting on you," Kotori pats the other girl's shoulder as she stands up and walk away, leaving the dumbfounded girl alone.

.

.

.

Nico is annoyed. She's annoyed with a certain redhead, Nishikino Maki. She is her coworker. Although her job is only playing the keyboard in the corner and be done with it, since she's actually a university student who dare to take part-time in a restaurant even though she can't cook, clean table properly, or wash dishes. She can't even greet customer nice enough.

Nico doesn't know what Kyoko-san thinking when she hired the redhead. From what she heard after gossiping with the other coworker, it was because the redhead is a niece of Kyoko-san's friend.

But that's not the reason she's feeling annoyed with the redhead. She couldn't careless whether the redhead got the job because of her connection or not. In a world where unfair knows your name, it's only clever to do something with everything you had. Even for taking a part-time job too.

"Maakiii… can't you just introduce me to that blonde friend of yours?" Nico whines as she clean the table. The restaurant is empty after the last customer left; making her can do anything she pleases, including begging to the redhead.

Well, Kyoko-san is not here today.

"What? Why do I have to introduce my friend to you," Maki pushes one of the key just so she could muffled Nico's whining voice.

"Because you're not interested with her anyway, right?" Nico puts back the rag she was using to clean the table. "Just give her to mee."

Maki gives the other girl annoyance glare. "I doubt Eli has any interest in you. She's not lolicon."

"I'm two years older than you!" Nico glares back. "You should respect your elder!"

The redhead rolls her eyes. "Oh yes… I know you still buy children ticket when you go to watch movie."

Nico turns stiff. "Well… it's not like I did that intentionally… It's not my fault they asked, 'one children ticket?' every time I went."

"You could say no," Maki deadpans.

"It's a waste of chance," says Nico without shame.

"And you said you wanted some respect," Maki waves her hand in dismissive manner. "It's okay, Nico-chan. I will treat you as kid as you like it."

Nico frowns, putting her hands on her hip. "Okay. You can treat me as your little sister you've had always wanted but don't have because your parents are too busy with their job to flirt with each other and make another child, as long as you will introduce me to that blonde."

Maki smiles at the older girl. Nico smiles back in cutesy manner.

"You wish!" says her as she takes off to the staff room.

Nico raises her eyebrows. "Well… it's worth a shot."

.

.

.

Umi is a logical person. Even so she believes in other power… or 'spiritual power', as her friend often put it. She knows there's something you can't see with your biological eyes. Something only you can feel with your heart. Believing isn't necessary seeing. Umi thinks so.

That's why she gets along well with Tojo Nozomi, her senior and friend from Japanese Classic Literature club. It doesn't mean she can't get annoyed with her constant teasing though.

"Umi-chan sure is cute when she's blushing like that," comments the purple haired girl as she's chuckling in amusement.

"Nozomi-senpai," Umi tries to sound stern, but her red ears give her embarrassment away. "Why did you recommend that book to me? It's… too vulgar!"

Nozomi only laugh louder as reply.

"Please don't laugh and answer properly!"

The purple haired girl chuckles, tries to hold back her laughter from coming out. "You know, Umi-chan. Erotica is a part of literature. There are even categories for it. In the past when Kabuki—"

"I—I know that," Umi cuts off. "I just… don't… it was…"

"Was?"

"Shameful!" she cries.

"How so?" asks Nozomi. "It's human nature to do that, you know. Even Umi-chan will do it with someone one day."

"I won't!" retorts Umi, too quickly. She pauses a bit before correcting her statement. "I mean… even if I do, I will not write it," she sighs while runs her hand through her hair. "It'll be my secret with the person I love."

"Oh!" Nozomi mocks gasp. "I don't know, Umi-chan is a romantic!"

Umi covers her face with her palm. "Can we please just change the topic?" she asks weakly.

"Nope~"

The blue haired girl sighs again, wishing time would pass faster so she could make an excuse to leave for class. Nozomi is a good friend, but she is definitely tiring to be around when she's in the mood for teasing.

If only Umi knows her weakness.

.

.

.

"I'm home," Nico puts her shoes in order before limping to the living room. Looking at the orange haired girl laying face down on the coach in irritation, she nudges the other girl to wake with her toes. "Hey, you. Did you get a job already?"

Rin waves her hand without bothering to turn around, face still buried deep into the pillow. "I've gooooot a job. It's fiiiineeee."

Nico frowns. "Why you don't sound happy about it?"

There's some muffled sound before Rin slowly gets up from her position. She turns her head to the other girl while putting her most miserable face. "Nico-nyaan…"

"Yeah?" Nico gives the younger girl smile. She is patient enough when she has to.

"I was rejected by my beautiful boss," she whines. "She didn't even waver at my attempt to court her."

"…"

"What's wrong with me anyway?" she continues. "I'm cute, loyal, friendly… why she's not interested? Not to mention, I have good personality, not like Nico-nyaan here…"

Nico's smile twitches. She puts her handbag to the side and rolls her sleeves before jumping on the younger girl.

"Do your pity-party in your own room, damn!" she pinches Rin's cheeks. "It's not even serious! You just got a crush with your boss after you saw her for the first time! Don't kid me!"

"Ow! Ow! It hurts! Nico-chan!" Rin grabs Nico's hands. "Stop it!"

"Not until you learn to stop fooling around!"

"I didn't!"

"Are you two fighting again?"

Nico stops, and lets the younger girl go. "No, we're not."

Umi shrugs as she goes past them to her room. "Good, then." She pauses at the doorway as if thinking something. Turning back, she's looking at the oldest girl among them. "You know, Nico, if you're tired, I can cook dinner for us."

Nico laughs lightly. "No worries. I'm not that tired. Rin just make me annoyed as usual."

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Serve you right."

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _Hey, I've got another name for your trio._

Nico: I don't want to hear it.

Rin: What nya?

Nico: Rin!

 _Calm down. This one is definitely more pleasant for you._

Nico: I don't believe you.

 _Ouch, it hurts. Just let me tell you, okay? How about… similar bangstyle Trio?_

Nico: What the heck.

Rin: What the—

Umi: *Cough*

 _I mean… your bangs are similar to each other, right? If Nico let her hair down, or Rin had longer hair, you will undoubtedly look like Umi! Pretending we are in black and white world though._

Umi: Uhh… no… that sounds a bit…

Nico: If we look like Umi…

Rin: We could be as popular as her…

Umi: Wait, what are you two doing?!

Nico: On Valentine Day we would get love letters and chocolates…

Rin: We would be called to the rooftop after school…

Umi: Hey! I don't... I didn't… I wasn't…

Nico: When we pass there would be someone who looked at us in admiration…

Rin: And then there are sparkling tones whenever we appear…

Umi: Hey! Wait!

Nico: Then when we speak some cheesy lines only the prince could say…

Rin: We will get flowery background!

Umi: STOOOP ITT!

…

Nico: Ahah, it's too easy.

Rin: Agree nya.

 _Why are you taking examples from shoujo manga…_

Nico: Well… I've got the feeling Umi is secretly very sappy. She likes reading shoujo manga in her spare time maybe.

Rin: Yeah… not to mention the lyrics she wrote are… pretty... fluffy…

Nico: She's so cute.

Rin: Right.

Nico: Especially after teased.

Rin: Right.

 _If she heard, she will kill you two, you know._

Umi: I heard them, alright. Did you two had write your will properly?

 _Uh-oh…_

Nico: Rin! Use that!

Rin: Yes, Sir—nyaa!

NicoRin: Kotori Barrieer!

Kotori: Eh? What?

Umi: Argh, no.

* * *

A/N: Ah... I suck writing drama...

Yagami Shura: I think there'll be romance in this.. and Nico-chan likes cursing too much. Even though I was trying so hard to censor her words and change her colorful vocabulary to K-rated, there's still some risk. (Nico: Hey, don't blame me for your incompetent of choosing the rating! You know you just couldn't careless about it!)

guess: You guessed it right. That's only for the main characters. Although... considering Kotori is 80 and Hanayo is 82, they still could be grouped together, I think. Right, Umi-chan? Rin-chan? (Umi: Why are you asking me? Rin: Yea nyaa... they're both soft! Umi: ...what? How could you know Kotori's?)

yzyr: See, Nico-chan? Even yzyr-san agreed with me. (Nico: Shut up!)

Thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: add humor to the genre so i can get away with the ooc-ness saying it for comedy's sake**

* * *

 **3 – Work is Never Flat**

"So, she flirted with you in the middle of interview?" Nico chokes back a laugh. "That's some brave part-timer you have, Kotori-chan. Although I don't understand why you still want to hire her if that's the case."

The grey haired girl chuckles. "She's cute. And I don't knooow," she gives the other girl a mischievous smile. "I have a feeling she and Hanayo-chan will get along really well together."

Nico shakes her head as she smiles. "Thoughtful as ever, eh, Kotori-chan? I'm not sure about that though. If you were anyone else, I would think you just want to play prank on the poor girl."

"You know I will not do something like that," Kotori says lightly. "I love Hanayo-chan."

"Ahh… scary," Nico pretends to be shivering as she wraps her arms around herself. "The person you love really has it tough." Kotori laughs at Nico theatrical act. "As expected of Teacher's daughter." Nico quips.

"True… Mother is that strict," Kotori says after her laugh subsides.

"But… your story sounds a bit familiar," Nico crosses her arms, following some detective pose in the third rate dorama she always watch with Rin. "Hmm… why do you think it is?"

"Maybe some applicants here had attempted to do the same?" asks Kotori.

"I doubt so," Nico deadpans, waving it off quickly. "No one reckless enough to flirt with the cranky queen—Ouch!" She puts her hand on the back of her head as she turns around. "Kyoko-san! It hurts!"

"What did I tell you about talking behind someone back?" The taller woman asks, ignoring Nico's whining.

"Not do it within their earshot?"

The taller woman nods approvingly. "Be more careful when you talk."

"I don't know you're here!" Nico protests as the woman walks to the front door. "And where are you going now? Hey! Don't slack off!" Kyoko-san waves her hand. "I'm nooot! I have some business to attend! I leave the place to you, Nico-chan~"

"Sasahara-san sure is carefree," Kotori comments as she looks at the older woman figure through the glass door.

Nico grumbles. "She became like that after I got my cook certificate five years ago. Saying she didn't need to be here anymore when I can do everything properly now."

"Sasahara-san was the chef before?"

"Yes, you know she is the owner and manager, right?"

Kotori nods at that.

"She was chef in a high class hotel before she opens this restaurant. At first she did everything by herself. This restaurant is small, and not as popular as now, so she was able to do that. But as this place became busier, she then hired me—the first part-timer she accepted. I was just supposed to be a waitress really," Nico sighs. "But after I got my own certificate and become full-worker, she suddenly resigned as cook. I think she's getting bored."

"Bored?"

"Kyoko-san is like that. When she quit working from hotel, it was actually because of the same reason. I think she wanted to open new branch. But I haven't heard anything about it," says the older girl, lost in thought.

"I see," Kotori, doesn't know what to say, only nods as response.

"I don't know why she needs to hire Maki-chan though," Nico says after a while. "Haruka and I can do all the work just fine. And Jennifer—you know, the foreigner, she's an exchange student in some college if I remember it right—is actually more useful despite the lack of language skill."

"To entertain the guests? She plays keyboard, right?"

"Maybe," Her eyes wander around. "Although I doubt that's the only reason. Kyoko-san won't throw money just to hire a part-timer who isn't able to greet the guests. We didn't have any keyboard before she's hired, you know."

"Did you hate her, Nico-chan?" Kotori asks in concern.

The raven haired girl blinks before shakes her head. "No, I'm not. She is cute if not a bit too cold and aloof. I'm just a little worried about this restaurant's condition. Since I owe Kyoko-san something…," she smiles a bit wistfully.

Kotori hums in understanding as her fingers play with the napkin.

"By the way… that was the first time someone trying that obvious to score me, you know. I feel a bit flattered, honestly."

Nico chuckles at Kotori obvious attempt to change the topic. "Really, Kotori-chan? You like that type?"

"What's wrong with that type, Nico-chan?" The grey haired girl leans forward. "I love people who appreciate me." Nico smirks at that.

"Kotori-chan," her voice deepens as she looks at the woman in front of her seriously. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"I don't know," Kotori says slowly. "Maybe you didn't say it enough."

"My bad. It just… I've got lost within your beauty before I can say anything about it."

They're staring at each other deeply, locking eyes, faces moving closer and closer, "Riiiiiight!" before breaking into a grin. They give each other thumbs up as they laugh together.

"Don't you guys get tired of it," Haruka says as she passes them. She has finished sweeping the front when she saw the two did their usual routine. "Good grief…"

.

.

.

Rin stands with her mouth open and eyes bulging. Trembling, she raises her pointed finger at the girl in front of her. "You- you are… Kayo-chin, right?"

The girl seems flustered, throwing her gaze around as she tries to avoid Rin's gaze. "K-Kayo-chin? I'm… uh… I'm Koizumi Hanayo. Uhh.."

The orange haired girl jumps closer. "Yes, yes! Koizumi Hanayo! Kayo-chin! Did you forget about me? Heey! I'm Rin! You know, we were in the same elementary school before you moved to… to… someplace away!"

Hanayo raises her face to glance at the other girl before quickly looking down again. "Umm… I'm not sure…"

"Nyaww… you have forgotten, right?" Rin says disappointed. "And here Rin thought we could have tearful reunion nyaa."

"Eh.. Ah… I'm sorry… I don't know… I didn't think anyone will remember me… so uhh…," she plays with her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry?"

Rin blinks before laughing loudly. "Ahaha, Kayo-chin sure is cute nya! No worries, Rin doesn't mind. Nico-chan said my memory is stronger than most people. Although, I wonder why Rin couldn't seem to remember the lessons long enough to pass exam easily?"

"Uhh… okay," Hanayo nods meekly.

Rin smiles at her before the thought hit her. "Hey, hey… if you are here now, that means Kayo-chin is my other boss beside Minami-san, right?"

Hanayo nods again, now with a bit of doubt. "Maybe… You're Hoshizora Rin-san?"

"The one and only," she proudly puffs up her chest.

Hanayo forces a smile as she looks at the energetic girl in front of her. "Has Kotori-chan explained anything about the job?"

"Nope," Rin answers bluntly. "She only told Rin to get here at 7'o clock, search KotoHana Mobile Catering car. And ask the other person near to it."

Her smile drops completely as she tries not to curse her partner or calling her for help. She knows both options won't change her situation a little bit though. _KOTOOORIII-CHAAAAN!_

 _._

.

.

"Why we are here?" Umi asks as they crouch down behind bushes. She's not sure if they're trying to be hidden or pulling some attention because she can actually feel people stare, wondering what the two up to. They just look that suspicious.

If only Umi can tell them that she didn't know anything about this. She wonders too, you know.

"Ssst… you will make them found us," Nozomi whispers as she fixes her junior a look.

Umi looks back in exasperation. "If you still didn't realize it, people behind us had found us for a long time ago."

"It's fine," the purple haired girl talks back. "As long as our target didn't know we are here."

Umi sighs. "Pray tell, what we're doing here?"

Nozomi returns her gaze forward. "According to my informant, there's a very pretty girl who always passed here. She's a halfie. Maybe an exchange student."

"…wait, what?" Umi widens her eyes. "Don't tell me you just forced me to accompany you stalking some girl!"

"Ssstt!" Nozomi puts a finger in front of her lips. "It's not stalking! It's called admiring. You know, A-D-M-I-R-I-N-G!"

"I'm sure they always say that for excuse," Umi mutters. "Senpai, I'll call the police, okay?" She pulls out her phone.

"It's her…," ignoring her junior threat; Nozomi says as the blonde girl passes them. Umi, forgetting her initial intention, follows Nozomi's gaze before frowning.

"She's not halfie. She's a quarter Russian. And she lives in Japan from little. Definitely not an exchange student."

Nozomi snaps at her quickly. "You know her!?"

Umi shrugs. "We took English class together. I think she's in your year, actually."

"Why didn't I take English Class?" Nozomi asks.

"Because you think French is more romantic than English; and it is more worthy to be learned?" Umi raises her eyebrows, knowing how ridiculous it sounds.

"My cards had failed me!" the older girl cries before pulling classic pose of people in despair.

"Senpai… stop it. That's embarrassing," Umi mumbles, glancing at the other people around them as her face turns redder and darker. "People are staring."

"Umi-chan!" Nozomi grabs her junior hands. "From now on, you are me and I am you!"

Widening her eyes, Umi takes her hands back quickly. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"But I waaant to take class together with her! That's why I have to be you!"

"It's not my problem!" Umi distances herself away as she's asking herself what she has gotten into now. "And I took English Class last semester!"

.

.

.

"Hey~ Umi-chaan~ Are you okay?" Nico waves her hand in front of the blue haired girl, trying to make any sort of reaction from her. "Is there anyone home?" She asks again.

"Aahh… I'm fine. Just tired," Umi turns her body, back facing the other girl. "My senior just made my university life harder than usual."

Nico nods her head without any understanding. She never went to college so she just pretends she knows what her junior in high school talking about. "It's rare for you to be like this."

There's a moment of silence before Umi replies. "It's just… the time of the month."

The older girl opens her mouth, forming 'o' without any voice. "Want tea?" She offers as she stands up. Umi mumbles into the couch and moves her head down.

"Where is Rin, anyway?" Nico asks as she turns the stove on to boils water.

"She said she will come home late," Umi answers from living room. "And she doesn't need dinner."

"Hmmm…," Nico takes the mug from cupboard. "Well, she still hasn't pays her share…" she finishes making the tea before approaching Umi again. "Here. Careful, it's still hot."

"Thank you."

"Hey…," Nico calls as she takes a seat on the other couch.

"Hmm?"

"What's the punchline for this part?" She gazes at the ceiling. "I don't see any…"

The blue haired girl doesn't reply. And the silence comes without any obstacle.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _What should I do? I don't have any new idea about other similarity between you three!_

Nico: Then stop.

Umi: Just stop comparing us.

Rin: We are in µ's.

 _Arggh… you're not helping at all._

Nico: I don't want to help you.

Umi: I don't have any intention to do that.

Rin: And I am right nya.

 _Sigh. How can I bully you guys if I don't have any idea to do that?_

Nico/Umi: Quit it!

Rin: Hey, I have nyat got my turn!

…

Nico: …

Umi: …

Rin: What? You two had been bullied, but I'm nyat. How is that supposed to be fair?

Nico: Aren't you supposed to feel lucky?

Umi: Yes.

Rin: No, no, no. We can't be… one for all, all for one, if I didn't get the same experiences as you nya!

Nico/Umi: We aren't three musketeers!

Rin: But they're cool!

Nico: She's beyond help.

Umi: Agreed.

Rin: Hey! Which do nya think is better! We become three musketeers or Flat Trio?

Umi: …why is that our only choices?

Nico: Arrgh… Why can't we be like Long Sleeves, Flirt Kisses, Headphones, Current Generations, Project Elves, Ryuuguu Komachi…

 _There's one you mentioned as it is…_

Nico: Because you're not creative enough to make the parody name for it!

 _Ouch._

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday, little birdie~ ...I forgot, though.

Anonymous: Rin, could you handle Pana well? (Rin: Rin can befriends with everynyaan without trouble~). Maki, are you interested in Nico? (Maki: Wh-what are you saying? Are you idiot? I don't understand!) Huh... I'm not sure what they're saying...

JayXNitro: (Umi: Love Arrow SHOOOT!)

guess: I haven't decided the pairing, actually... (Rin: I'll keep trying! ...to get a GF!)

GAT: Yeah, Rin.. smooth... (Nico: I think I did a better job than her in this chapter. Rin: Nico-chan is a traitor! You're no friend of mine! How could you steal Rin's crush like that! Nico: That's life~)


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: chap title never have any meaning...**

* * *

 **4 – Crush is Never Flat**

Rin raises her hand high at the approaching ginger haired girl. "Yay!"

"Yay!" the girl replies with the same gesture before she looks around. "So… this is your new workplace, Rin-chan? KotoHana, eh?"

"Yep, yep! The owner is really pretty, Honoka-senpai!" Rin swoons as she starts to daydream about her boss. "Very different from the other places nya."

Honoka frowns as she gives the other girl an annoyed glare. "You meant I'm not pretty?"

Rin blinks, suddenly realizing her ex-boss status. "No?" She takes a step back quickly before the other girl can chokes her. "Wait! Wait! I mean… Honoka-senpai is cool! You know, different kind of beauty!"

"Hmm… oh well, if you say so," Honoka stands back. "Although, you can always come to our shop if you want a job, Rin-chan."

"No, no, no," Rin waves her hand in front of her face. "I think Senpai's mother had enough of me quitting whenever I've had enough money to travel."

Honoka nods at that. "Well, that's true." She sighs loudly. "But then how can I make work fun when my partner-in-crime is not there?"

"I think Yukiko would be happy with Rin not there," Rin deadpans before she laughs. "We teased her too much, Senpai."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Honoka stands upright as she poses. "It's older sister's job to annoy her younger siblings."

"Or maybe you just want revenge since usually you're the one being teased," Rin makes a point. Honoka sticks her tongue out and winks. "Teehee~"

"By the way, is that her?" she changes the topic.

"Who's her?"

"Your new boss," Honoka nods her head at the direction of the car. "Well… she's definitely cute. But I never know you like that type."

Rin turns her head, seeing one girl shying away behind curtain. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! She's my boss! But not the one I was talking about. She's actually my childhood friend! She's cute, right?"

"No? How many boss you have, Rin-chan?" asks Honoka curiously.

"Just two," Rin points at the KotoHana writing on her apron. "See? This is from… Kotori and Kayo-chin. KotoHana. And that girl is Kayo-chin."

"Hoo… Kotori and Kayo-chin... huh wait what…? Where's the Hana go!?"

"…Hanayo, of course," Rin stares at the other girl in confusion. "What are you thinking, Senpai?"

Honoka covers her forehead with her hand. "No, wait. Don't make me as the weirdo here. You said Kayo-chin before."

"Well… Kayo-chin is Kayo-chin," Rin says as a matter of fact. She turns her head around. "Right, Kayoo-chiiin?" And make the other girl moves to hide inside the deepness of car. "Hm… she won't reply. Oh well."

"I give up," Honoka shakes her head. "I can't follow your train of thought."

"Rin is a genius," the orange haired girl compliments herself shamelessly.

"Whatever."

.

.

.

"No, Senpai," Umi holds back her senior as she explains the reason why she shouldn't do it. "Groping her won't make her like you, I'm sure."

The purple haired girl squirms in futile attempt, trying to make Umi lets her go. "But my cards said so!"

"It's wrong, then!" Umi almost screams. "Did you think this is a harem manga where a stupid misunderstanding like that could actually make the girls like the protagonist!? No!"

"Ahh… I always wanted to be the one…" Nozomi starts to daydream all of sudden.

"What?"

"To be the protagonist of harem story," says Nozomi with faraway look on her face. "It's nice, right? Receiving many attentions from cute girls without effort. Even if you were a loser, weakling, idiot, good-for-nothing… they will love you without question. You only had to help them once and they will fall for you for a lifetime."

"I wish you've got your nice boat ending," Umi grits her teeth. "Seriously, Senpai. Stop with the delusion. You're better than that."

"Yeah, of course," Nozomi nods her head before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Because I'm not a loser, weakling, and good-for-nothing."

The blue haired girl frowns. "I don't know what to reply."

"You just have to say yes, Umi-chan."

Her frown deepens. "Ah well, whatever, at least you had stopped."

Nozomi blinks, realizing she has lost her focus from her goal. She starts looking around frantically. "Huh? Where's that girl go, Umi-chan? I'm pretty sure she was there few seconds ago."

Umi runs her hand through her blue hair. "She had gon—No! Stop! Don't start wailing on me now!"

"But, but, I don't know when I could meet her again! And you always stop me whenever I want to approach her!" Nozomi sulks. "Umi-chan is meanie!"

"Aahh… okay, okay! How about this!?" Umi tries to compromise. "I will introduce you to her if you promise you won't do anything shameful to her!"

"Really?" Nozomi perks up.

"Yes, really. Now stop making scene in public," Umi sighs. "I swear you are an exhibitionist."

"No, Umi-chan. Even though I think it's a turn on with people watching, I don't like sharing my girlfriend's beauty to anyone," Nozomi quips as she gives the other girl a smirk. "Umi-chan is pervy."

"What? Uh? What? I didn't… I don't mean… What?"

.

.

.

Nico wipes the plate slowly. The rush hour has passed and she finally can take a breath for a while. Really. At time like this, Nico wishes Kyoko-san still do her job as usual. It doesn't mean she can't handle it though. It's just… nice to have help or just helping rather than doing everything alone.

"Hi, Yazawa-san," Nico pulls back from her own world as the short haired girl enters the restaurant. She's smiling charmingly as she walks closer to the counter. "Busy?"

"Kira-san," Nico beams at the girl as she puts the plate down. "How are you? It's been a month since you last visit," She leans forward. "What's your order? The usual?"

Kira Tsubasa chuckles lightly. "Yes, please," She nods her head as she takes her seat. "This place really hasn't changed at all." She says as she looks around. "Still very comfy."

Nico laughs softly while she prepares the food. "You won't get any discount for compliment the place, Kira-san."

The short haired girl smirks. "And here I thought we are friends, Yazawa-san."

"We are," Nico nods as she blushes a bit. "But that is that, this is this," she serves the other girl her order. "Please enjoy."

"Thank you," Tsubasa gives an appreciative nod. "By the way, I see you've got a keyboard now. Who is playing?"

Nico looks at the keyboard in the corner. "New part-timer." She wipes her hands with a napkin. "I think she will come soon."

"How soon is that?"

"I don't know. Why did you ask?" Nico raises her eyebrows.

"I like when it's just us two," Tsubasa winks mischievously. "And I wanted to know when that will end."

"You are still sweet-talker as usual, huh, Kira-san," Nico tries to brush off the redness from her pale skin. "I can't believe you."

"Only with cute girls, Yazawa-san," She raises the corner of her lips.

"This must be how you've scouted the girls, right?" Nico sighs, knowing it's useless to resist Kira Tsubasa's charm. "Being a producer really suited you."

"Thanks for the compliment," Tsubasa raises her glass as if want to toast.

"You have no trouble scouting girls for JAV too, I suppose," Nico comments nonchalantly.

Tsubasa coughs, almost spurting her drink. She throws a scandalized gaze at the other girl as she says quickly. "I never do that!"

Nico laughs, giving the girl more napkins. "I know! You don't have to take it seriously, Kira-san."

Tsubasa grumbles under her breath. "I can't believe you…"

"You think I won't joke about that, eh?" Nico grins at her. "On the contrary, I will."

.

.

.

Umi tries to hold her ground as her senior drags her to the nearest local public library in the area. "Senpai, you don't have to pay me back by introducing some girl to me! I'm not interested!"

"Don't be like that, Umi-chan," Nozomi chides, hand still holding Umi's arm in tight grip. "You won't know your fated one until you meet them."

"I don't have time for romance," the blue haired girl says a bit coldly.

"Old excuse."

"It's not—"

"Okay, okay," Nozomi lets go the arm she was holding as she raises both her hands in the air. "However, she's not only some girl, Umi-chan. She is actually an author. Consider this as our club's activity."

"Author?"

"Yeah, picture book author. But author nonetheless," Nozomi replies. "Ever heard of Ichi the Ant? Princess Sakura of the Snow Mountain? Chocobar Chucky? She's the author."

"No," Umi follows the older girl steps, now voluntary. "I don't read children or picture books anymore," she shrugs.

Her senior gives her a look. "It's fine if you didn't like it. But if you ever think it's not worth your time in the first place, I will make you reconsider your thought right now."

"I…," Umi pauses. "Why?"

"There's a value in each book," Nozomi mutters. "That's why you can't judge a book, a story, by its genre, cover, or summary. People have different tastes, and that's fine. But you don't have right to judge a book you haven't read."

Umi hums softly. "So… where's this person?" She looks around them as they enter the library.

Nozomi leads her to a table in the corner where the grey haired girl sits alone. "Here she is." The girl looks up as they near her. "I introduce you to… Minami Kotori."

The blue haired girl can feel her eyes widening as she meets the other girl's gaze.

.

.

.

"No, Ellie is the best girl," Nico says without moving her eyes from the screen.

"You have shit taste, Nico-chan," Rin frowns as she presses the button on her joystick. "Kotoko is definitely the loveliest of them. She's kind, can cook, very pretty and she never got angry at you."

"She's boring," Nico sneers, fingers quick to push the combo buttons. "Ellie is popular. She's the flower of the village, you know. We have many rivals just to date her."

"Your taste is too mainstream," Rin push the jump button to avoid Nico's attack. "Kotoko is the perfect girl. She's Yamato Nadeshiko chara. Her route is the most touching. Ellie, on the other hand, just like your third-rate dorama."

"The one who write her scenario was just too good," Nico grunts, blocking Rin's punch before it lands on her. "But Ellie has Extra Story. And it's almost as good as Kotoko."

"So you admit her story is good," Rin proudly says. "Ah. Just die, can't nya!"

"No can do," Nico grins slightly. "And we both know we are Maeyama Juri's fans. There's no way we won't agree about that. But she wrote Hime route, and you didn't say anything about her."

"Hime is just a generic tsundere princess," Rin throws her joystick in frustration as the screen displaying '1P Win'. "I've had enough filling for that type of characters."

"Hmm… I think I will play Teresa this time," Nico chooses her character quickly. "I like Hime. She puts up strong façade, but she's actually very fragile on the inside."

"I choose MeiMei, she's fast," Rin says after thinking for a while. "Her background isn't that good. If we're talking about broken character, I think Elsie is my favorite."

"Don't bring another game to this discussion," Nico elbows the girl beside her. "We both know Elsie is the goddess."

"Hey! You ruined my combo!" Rin groans.

"It's not my intention, but good for me," says Nico as she jumps back fron Rin slash. "Ouch!"

"Say," Umi looks at the two in wonder. "What are you discussing about from a while ago?"

"Who is the best girl from Our Story: Blooming Flowers game," they reply in unison.

"And you are now playing…?"

"Queen of Fighter."

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _So, they say you're dense. Want to be the Dense Trio?_

Nico: No, I'm the most sensible woman ever alive.

Umi: No, I don't. And no, you don't, Nico.

Rin: Rin is pretty sensitive~

Nico: And if we're talking about dense… Eli is more suited for that title than us.

Umi: Or Honoka.

Rin: Or Maki.

 _They can be pretty sensitive, you know. Honoka could be the type of character who seems dense at first, but always notice her friend's trouble without you knowing._

Umi: She didn't notice Kotori's trouble until almost too late.

 _Uhm... and Eli is… like the parent to µ's with Nozomi, right? She has this… protective aura around her. So there's no way she is dense._

Nico: It's an exaggeration. She notice when Nozomi felt troubled, sure. But I doubt she will notice if I'm the one who's troubled.

Rin: Ahh… Is Nico-chan wanted someone to pay attention to her?

Nico: I'm not!

 _And Maki is smart! She would be a doctor in the future. It's bad if the doctor was dense, right?_

Rin: …I don't see any connection nya.

 _Sigh, you won't admit you are dense, then?_

Nico/Rin/Umi: We are not.

 _Oh well… since when pot ever admit it's as black as kettle…_

Nico: I think you use the wrong proverb…

Umi: Maybe he did it intentionally?

Rin: Or maybe he just forgot the right one and then just put whatever?

Nico/Umi: Ahh… that's must be it.

* * *

A/N: i don't know why i like making nozomi annoy umi... and finally honoka (and tsubasa) appears.

GAT: Kotori sure is popular... (Rin: You added my rival again!)

guess: I haven't decide yet... means the mainstream pairings are possible too. :)

elichi nozomi: Hmm... Do both of you want to? (Honoka: I don't understand why we should appear as Tsubasa x Honoka! What's wrong with us as an individual?! Tsubasa: Kousaka-san really has strong personality. It's very charming. Honoka: *blush*I-is that so?)

Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: the genre is friendship right :D**

* * *

 **5 – Past is Never Flat**

Nozomi left after saying she has some business to take care of. Umi can only hope the older girl didn't mean business as stalking some girl. Although she really doesn't have time to think about her senior's business. What's good for her thinking about that at time like this? She should stop avoiding her own problem and start taking it heads on.

"Uhm, so," Umi swallows the lump in her throat. "You are a picture book author, huh? I didn't know that."

The grey haired girl gives her a polite smile and nods. "Yeah. You didn't know, Umi-chan."

Her eye twitches as Umi tries to keep up her smile on her face. "S-so… How is Honoka?"

"I don't know," replies Kotori. "I haven't met her in…," she counts with her fingers. "Six years, maybe."

"H-huh?" Umi gapes. "But you were…" She hesitates.

"I was...?" Kotori murmurs in questioning tone as she takes a look at her notes. She smiles slightly. Tojo-san really has talent to break her slump. If only her current editor is that skilled. She sighs.

"Kotori?"

"Yes?" she looks up at her childhood friend who stares back at her timidly.

Umi holds her hands down as she tries to compose herself. "Are you… still mad at me?"

The grey haired girl raises one eyebrow at the other girl's statement. "No? Why should I?"

"Because I… broke our promise…," Umi bows her head down. "I'm..."

Kotori leans back on her seat, her expression unchanged. "It's fine. If I meet you… few years ago, yeah, I would still feel angry. But now…" She moves her gaze away as she takes the sight that surrounding her. "We are both an adult, right? The past didn't matter much anymore."

Umi frowns. "But you… still sound…"

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan," Kotori looks at the blue haired girl in the eye. "Did you perhaps… think I won't change from few years ago? Or maybe our relationship?"

Her eyes widen. "No! However you are..!" She searches the word to describe what she's feeling right now frantically.

Kotori starts to put her things in order, ignoring the other girl's dilemma. "Umi-chan," she says after she finished. "You are forever my childhood friend. But that's only it." She gives the girl a smile. "We haven't met in years. We separated not in a good term. It's only natural," she pauses. "For our relationship to change now."

"You are still angry," Umi grits her teeth as she tries not to glare at the other girl. She doesn't know why she feels irritated all of sudden.

Kotori stands up from her seat. "It may be so, it may be not. If it makes you happy, feel free to name my feeling with whatever you are thinking," she bows at her politely and smiles. "Good bye, Umi-chan." And she walks away.

"Good bye," Umi grunts her reply as she follows the movement of the other girl with her eyes. She slumps down on her chair when the girl has gone too far for her to look.

.

.

.

As soon as she enters the room, as quick as that Maki wants to come out again. However her senior—at work—has seen her before she can escape. "Hey! Maki-chan!" Nico waves her hand to her, signaling the younger girl to come closer.

"What?" she asks curtly.

Nico shakes her head exaggeratedly at her tone, as if the redhead was some hopeless kid. "This is why you can't greet any customers. You sound too cold, and sometimes even condescending." She gives the other girl a big grin for example. "You have to smile, Maki-chan! Smile!"

"Give her a break, Yazawa-san," the short haired girl says as she takes a look at the redhead. "You are the new part-timer? I heard you are the one who played that little one," she's pointing at the keyboard in the corner. "If it's not too much to ask, can you please play one song for me?"

"Of course it's not too much," Nico says. "It is her job."

The short haired girl laughs. "I'm only being polite, Yazawa-san."

Maki frowns. "Who are you?"

Nico blinks at her junior's attitude. "Maybe the kid over there should take some page from you about being polite." She mumbles exasperatedly.

"It's fine, it's fine," the short haired girl smiles slightly as she looks at the redhead in friendly manner. "Kira Tsubasa… at your service," she bows with her upper body while still seated. "Nice to meet you."

The redhead grips the strap of her bag tightly. "Nishikino Maki. Nice to meet you." She gives her a stiff bow.

"So, will you play for me?" Tsubasa asks again.

The redhead nods, and walks to the keyboard without saying anything further. She takes a seat in front of the device before glancing at the raven haired girl quickly. Her senior seems as clueless as ever, looking back at her with a grin plastered on her face.

She closes her eyes as her fingers begin playing. Savoring the first note of the song, she opens her eyes again as she feels her concentration gathered.

.

.

.

"She's good," Tsubasa whispers softly, eyes haven't left the redhead's figure. "How did you find her?"

Nico raises her brow. "We are not you, Kira-san. We didn't have to find her."

"My bad," Tsubasa raises her hand to the back of her head and chuckles. "It's an occupation disease. I seem to think everyone have to search someone's talent before they could find it."

"Do you want to scout her now?" asks Nico.

"Maybe," Tsubasa pulls out her phone from her jacket pocket. "I'm not sure for what, though. We aren't searching for a pianist. She's pretty enough to be a model. Think she will be interested with that?"

"I don't know," Nico replies. "I'm not that close to her, you know. Our relationship is only at work."

"How old she is again?" Tsubasa doesn't seem to listening properly as she stares at the screen of her phone. "We want some girls to audition for idols—" She stops abruptly as her eyes snap up to the other girl. "Ah, sorry."

Nico stands back rigidly. Tsubasa's consideration is a bit too much sometimes. "No problem. I told you it was fine, right? I know you are not the same with… him."

Tsubasa reaches over the counter top, pulling Nico's wrist gently before the girl can move away from her. "It's not only about that. It was your dream, and for it to be crushed like that…," she sighs. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Nico grumbles.

"And I don't give you that," Tsubasa pats the other girl's hand in comforting manner. "I'm just saddened by the fact that the flower have withered before it could even bloom properly."

Nico heaves a deep breath. "Still as poetic as ever, eh, Kira-san." She gives the other girl a crooked girl.

"It comes with the job," Tsubasa laughs.

"No, it's not." Nico retorts. "You're just that incorrigible."

.

.

.

For Hanayo, the very presence of people is always making her uncomfortable. That's why she hates socializing with them. Everyone, except Kotori. Because Kotori is different. The grey haired girl is gentle and patient. She's fine slowing just to match Hanayo's taste.

The new girl on the other hand…

"Kayo-chin, order for number six!" Rin calls as she comes up to the counter. "Two!"

She nods without making eye contact, quickly preparing the orders as her trembled fingers allow. "H-here."

Rin takes them from her with a grin. She saunters—almost bounces—to the table where the customers waiting and place their orders neatly. "Please enjoy nya."

They nod at her with a smile. "Thanks."

"Are you new?" one customer with princely aura, if that could describe a people, asks. "I never saw you before."

"Yep! Today is my third day!" Rin answers.

"Wow, but you look like you have experience for this."

"Thank you," Rin bows with her hands spread on her side. "I'm a pro part-timer!" She says proudly.

"Hmm… Minami-chan is still around, then?"

Rin tilts her head. "You know Minami-san?"

"We are regulars," she points at her and her companion. "I'm Ryo."

Rin tilts her head more. It's an unusual way to introduce yourself. Not to mention she didn't even say anything about her friend. But well. In Rome, do as romans do. "I'm Rin." She says cheerfully, following Ryo's example.

"You are an interesting girl," Ryo lets out a small laugh. "I see why Minami-chan would pick you for the job."

.

.

.

Hanayo, who is hiding inside the car, frowns as she hears that. If Kotori searched for an interesting girl, then why would she work with someone like Hanayo? She's boring, doesn't have any remarkable feature, her looks too average to make people remember her.

She is…

"Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo almost screams when Rin pokes her on the arm. She glances at the orange haired girl in reflex before throwing her gaze away. "W-what?"

"You spaced out nya," Rin states. "Are you tired? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Hanayo shakes her head to clear her mind. Kotori would scold her if she knows Hanayo has thought like that again.

"Hmm," Rin hums as she leans on the counter. "If you say so. But Nico-chan and Umi-senpai always said that even when they were too tired to do anything."

"Umm?" Hanayo doesn't understand what the relation between her answer and that statement.

Rin grins at the other girl in earnest. "You don't have to force yourself, Kayo-chin. Rin sucks at cooking, so Rin can't help you with that. But if you feel sick, under the weather, or tired, just tell Rin and we can take a break! Eh well, you are the boss, though. But…"

"No—I'm." Hanayo starts to say.

"Minami-san will tell you the same, I bet," Rin continues without waiting for the other girl's answer. She glances up as she sees some people coming near their area. "Ah! I think we've got potential customers!" She bounces away as she greets them. "Hello~ Do you want to try our food? It's very delicious!"

Hanayo stares at the back of the girl with her mouth hang open. Closing it, she frowns and looks down. "What was that."

.

.

.

"Too heavy!" Rin groans as she lies down on Nico's lap. The raven haired girl pushes her head away from the top of her thighs as soon as she landed. "Just for a little while, Nico-chaan."

Nico doesn't stop. "No, you always fell asleep whenever you did that. And you are too heavy when you sleep so I can't move you even when my feet feeling cramps," she tickles the other girl when Rin doesn't budge from her spot.

"That's cheating nyaa!" Rin gets up to avoid Nico's tickling attack.

"Sshh," Umi, who is sitting beside Nico, gives them a warning look. "Silence, please."

Rin groans again without sound. "Hey, Nico-chan. Why we have to watch documentary in our movie night?"

Nico moves away from the blue haired girl slightly before whispering back. "It's her turn to decide what we watch. It can't be helped."

"But it's movie night, right?" Rin tries to reason with the wrong person. "It's called movie for a reason."

"What is documentary in your category?" Nico deadpans.

"Well… it's like the difference between fiction book and nonfiction book," Rin answers without catching any sarcasm. "They're different, right?"

"Both are still books though," Umi quips suddenly without moving her eyes away from the screen. Rin jumps in surprise while Nico pretends to not have any part in the discussion.

They keep silence for a while until Rin can't take it anymore—for nth times since that night start. She nudges Nico with her elbow. "Don't say you enjoyed watching this, Nico-chan," she whispers, more softly than before. She doesn't want to get caught again.

Nico shrugs. "I would if the documentary was about other things," she glances at the blue haired girl to see if she notices their talk. "But she chooses calligraphy from all of things."

"It's Umi-senpai's hobby, right," Rin leans back on the couch. Maybe she's better trying to sleep rather than watch this. Rules will be damned.

"Well, yeah," Nico wraps her arms around herself as she searches for a comfortable position to sleep. Rules will be damned. "But I think she intentionally chose something boring for us as a payback for make her 'accidentally' watch porn before."

"It was only for a minute," Rin grumbles.

"Precisely on the climax," Nico adds.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _Congrats, Nico. Someone said you're not dense, after all._

Nico: Of course, the great Nico nico nii can't expect to know what her fans thinking if she was dense, right?

 _You are still dense in this story, though._

Nico: Hey!

 _Umi and Rin are dense in romantic aspect. Is that true?_

Nico: Don't ignore me!

Umi: I-I don't have any interest in shameful things!

Rin: Rin is romantic at heart.

 _Eh, I actually can imagine Rin gives someone a bouquet of flowers…_

Rin: Right?!

 _As friend._

Rin: …oi.

* * *

A/N: i wrote too much about hanayo's feeling because she doesn't talk enough...

Guest: She was not scouting, but maybe she is now :D (Tsubasa: Just confess you added the story after reading this review) Hey! Why aren't you being polite with me!?

GAT: They are friends, yeah. But I wanted Nico to be forever alone much longer... (Nico: Nico is pure, she doesn't know what love means *wink*) ...aw no, I only turned on her Idol mode...

Yuzu: Thank you! I was slightly depressed lately... I think I really need more luck.. Lol.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows!

P.S: this chapter is a rarity... i didn't expect to finish this that fast...


	6. Chapter 6

**drama is this ff's middle name...**

* * *

 **6 – One-sided is Never Flat**

Haruka is peacefully counting their stocks in the storage room when Nico barges in.

"Haruka! You have to cover me!"

Fortunately, she has become accustomed to the weirdness of her co-worker to pay any attention to it. She continues her work without trouble, noting what they should order for tomorrow in her book. Of course, there's no way Nico will let her go just like that.

"Haruka!" Nico grabs the other girl by shoulders as she shakes her roughly. "Listen to me!"

The brunette shoves the girl's hand before she turns to the agitated girl and asks with the most unenthusiastic voice she has. "What."

"You have to cover me," Nico says again. Haruka raises one eyebrow in expectation, waiting. "I need to go somewhere for thre—one hour! Just one hour!"

"For what?"

"Kokoa texted me," Nico replies, her voice drops as she glowers to no one in particular. "She said some boy tried to hit on Kokoro. I have to warn that boy! Right now!"

Haruka forms her mouth in 'o' shape to show her confusion, and not understanding. "Wait, please. You mean hit as punch someone or hit as flirt?"

"He punched her?!" Nico asks back in rage. Haruka literally has to hold the other girl down to stop her from storming out right there.

"No, no, no," she says in attempt to calm her. "I only didn't understand why you feel the need to warn some boy just for flirting with your little sister. That's why I asked."

"Oh," Nico gets up. "No, I don't think so. If that's happened Kokoa would be the one who punch him back for me."

Haruka nods her reply, hoping Nico has forgotten her initial source of angry.

"But that's not the problem!" Unfortunately, she's not. "He was hitting on her! He tried to seduce my sister! No one gets away making a move to my sister without permission!"

"You are talking about some middle school boy, right?" Haruka asks. "He didn't mean any harm. And definitely not seduce. He's too young for that."

Nico glares at the other girl. "You didn't know what middle schooler this age capable of! They've already started having a wet dream and no way in hell they are as pure as you implied if they know what I know they know."

"Well, maybe not that innocent…," Haruka trails off as she raises both her hands in the air. "But you know… your little sisters must the same then… they are middle schooler too."

"My little sisters are pure!" Nico roars. "That's why I have to protect them from the imbecile who tries to defile them!"

 _Double standard._

"Now, now," Haruka replies calmly in contrary to what she feels inside. She swears she won't try to reason with overprotective older sister ever again. "Be reasonable, Nico-chan. You can't leave work just so you can talk your piece of mind to a boy younger than you by a few years."

"That's why I asked you to cover for me, right?" Nico says as if the matter already decided.

"I never agreed," Haruka says wryly. "You know your position can't be replaced, except by Kyoko-san."

"But… but… it's only for an hour!" the raven haired girl pleads. "You have to help me."

"No," Haruka answers firmly. "I can cook to save my life, but I definitely can't cook to get a job."

"But… but… what will happen to my little sister?"

"She will be fine," Haruka says. Then, feeling a bit mean, she adds. "Maybe later she will introduce you to the boy and ask for your blessing."

.

.

.

Eli said she would meet her in cafeteria campus at 2. Umi doesn't know she would bring her friend to their meet-up. And to be fair, Umi has conveniently forgets to say she would bring Nozomi with her too.

So, here they are now. Four girls awkwardly sit together in a corner. Although maybe Umi is the only one who feels like that.

"Umm… this is Toujou Nozomi," Umi says as the purple haired girl bows at them. "She is my senior in the club."

Eli smiles politely at the girl. "Ayase Eli. And this is my junior from business major, Nishikino Maki."

"Sonoda Umi," she says to the redhead who doesn't seem to care.

"She's not good with strangers," Eli says to excuse her junior's behavior. Umi smiles to say she doesn't mind. While Nozomi beams to say the blonde is very pretty in her blue shirt and skirt.

"So… which club are you in?" Eli starts the conversation lightly.

"Lit—"

"Classic Japanese Literature Club," Nozomi answers as Umi opens her mouth. "I'm interested in old stories with unknown author, really. You know, there are many similarities between Japanese old stories and other countries?"

"I didn't know that," Eli replies, her tone rising slightly to show her enthusiasm at the topic. Her eyes can't lie though. And Umi notices the blonde attention is mostly on the younger girl beside her than them. "But if what you are saying is true, which was the original, I wonder."

"Hm-m… But even like that… there's always some distinct different about them," Nozomi continues her talk. "It's like… for Japanese, they are like this. For other countries, they are like that. You will realize the pattern and the uniqueness of each culture after reading them."

"It sounds interesting," Eli nods her head. "Culture and literature always go together from a long time ago." She grins at the redhead. "Just like us?"

Maki looks up from her phone. "What?"

"It's fascinating," Nozomi agrees. She doesn't seem to notice the interaction between the blonde and her junior. Or choose to ignore it. "And you? Are you in a club?"

Eli shakes her head. "No, I'm actually in the student council, you see. I tried to recruit Sonoda-san last year, but she turned me down."

Nozomi's eyes lighten up. "Wow, student council. Is there any chance you could raise our club's budget?"

"I doubt so," Eli laughs. "It's not my decision alone, you know," she winks in playful manner. Umi is sure the blonde didn't mean anything by it. But looking at Nozomi's face, she knows her senior instantly hooked by that.

"Why did you turn down the offer?" Nozomi turns to her.

Umi raises her eyebrows at the sudden question.

"I didn't think I was suited for the student council?" Eli is the one who answer. "You gave me that reason last year," she explains when they are looking at her questioningly.

"Hmm, yes," Umi nods. "I think I replied like that."

"It's a shame, really," Eli leans back. "You are a very capable person, Sonoda-san." She then adds teasingly. "Not to mention, beautiful."

"T-thank you," Umi blushes while Eli grins at her.

She knows the blonde likes to flirt whenever she has a chance. Whether seriously interested or just plainly teasing, she always does it without breaking a sweat. Eli is actually a bit similar to Nozomi in that regard.

Maybe they are really fated to be together. Umi takes her drink from the table as she watches the two people in front of her.

Eli moves her head closer to the redhead when her junior tugs her shirt sleeves to pull her attention. Maki whispers something in the blonde's ear. Eli then gives the redhead a smile as she replies back softly.

Umi blinks and swallows her drink. Or maybe not. She can't be sure of that.

.

.

.

Rin's sure today is her lucky day.

She's working diligently when Kotori comes unannounced, saying she has to check on them sometimes. Yeah, the gorgeously pretty beautiful angel (step up the hyperbole from before) has come down from sky to visit her (them). Rin knows the fortune telling show from that channel is trustworthy, not like what Nico always says about it.

"Minami-chan! You came!" Rin greets her boss excitedly.

Kotori raises an eyebrow. "…chan?"

"I mean –san! Minami-san!" Rin laughs lightly to cover her mistake. "There's one regular who keep calling you that. I got influenced by her, I guess."

"Ahh…," Kotori hums as she recalls her friend's face. "You met Ai-chan, then?"

"Ai-chan?" Rin blinks.

"I mean Ryo-san," the grey haired girl chuckles a bit. "She always got flustered when I called her like that. It's so cute."

Rin tries to hide her pout. "You seem close."

"Uh-huh, we are friends," Kotori pretends to not notice as she smiles. "So… how did it go?"

"I think I will get heartbroken," Rin says without thinking.

"That's a shame," Kotori nods as if she didn't know anything. "And I wish you've enjoyed your time working here. But it seems not…"

"Oh! I love it here!" The orange haired girl cuts in without any hint of embarrassment. "The customers are nice, the work is not too hard, and I got to meet you and Kayo-chin!"

"Kayo-chin?"

"Yeah! Kayo-chin!" Rin bows her head as she points to the car. "You two are friends, right?"

Kotori looks at the car and see Hanayo gives her a bow timidly from far. "Yes." She continues, "I didn't know you two can get that close in one week."

"Well, we were classmates."

"You were?" Kotori frowns at that. "In high school?"

"Nah, elementary," Rin doesn't seem to notice as she tells her story. "But she was moving before we graduated. So I don't have her photo in my graduation album. It's disappointing, really. She spent almost five years with us, but she's in other school's graduation album."

"Oh… that's good," Kotori says in relief, not paying any attention.

"It's not good! If my graduation album is filled with faces of stranger I just spent one year with, I would cry!"

"That's true," she smiles wistfully. "But I think it's better filled with strangers than people you hate, isn't it?"

Rin looks a bit sad as she replies. "Do you hate someone, Minami-san?"

Kotori doesn't look at her. Instead she seems content staring at her friend's back inside the car as she answers. "I do."

.

.

.

"Umi-senpai," Rin calls as she stands in the doorway, looking as troubled as a puppy that got kicked by its owner. Usually, Umi would continue her work as she listened, but seeing her junior's state; the blue haired girl knows proper attention is needed at the moment.

She closes her book as she stands up to move to the bed. "What's wrong?" She pats the spot beside her as an invitation. "Did you have trouble at your work?"

"No, it's not that," Rin walks closer and sits down. "I'm just… wondering."

"Hmm?"

"Why did people hate each other?" Rin frowns as she says it. "Why couldn't everyone just love other people without hating some of them?"

Umi looks a bit stunned as she tries to form her answer. "I… I don't know why are you suddenly wondering about that," she starts. "I don't think I hate someone at the moment. So, I can't really answer your question." She pauses as she looks up to the ceiling. "But… I think I'm capable of hating someone if there is a reason for it."

"What did you mean?"

"Hmm… let me give you one extreme example… what if someone killed your loved one?" Umi asks as she gives the younger girl a look. "Could you just love him even after what he did?"

"No… I can't," Rin answer lamely. "But…"

"It's human to hate or love someone," Umi says slowly. "Getting hurt, hurting others… we just can't escape from that evil chain. And it's fine."

"Fine?" Rin asks in disbelief.

"Well… it can't be helped."

"But…," the younger girl seems unconvinced. "What's good hating someone ever did? I know it's human… but…"

"I don't know," says Umi as she clasps her hands together. "However… I think hate and love are basically the same, as long as you didn't give the feeling too much control over what you did, then its fine."

Rin still looks a bit conflicted.

"You can hurt someone because of love, same with hate," Umi says as she moves her gaze away. "But I guess those feelings are important too."

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _I kept adding unnecessary backstory (that I doubt will have portion to tell) to this fic… what did the three of you think about it?_

Nico: Don't mess up my background if you still wanted to be called author.

Rin: You lack focus nyaa.

Umi: The story only looked good inside your head?

 _Ouch… I didn't expect Umi to give the harshest comment. Blame Bungaku Shoujo for the sudden influx of drama scenes._

Nico: Weren't you busy playing some games this past week…

 _And the M rated (is it just me or recommended/great/popular western game always M rated?) western game, because all of sudden it's getting harder to censor Nico's language._

Nico: I'm not the one who cursed when he failed a mission.

 _Oh well… let's not talk about this further… It's not related to the story._

Nico: You are the one who started it!

Umi: …actually, don't say your excuses for late update in this section, please.

Rin: …and admit it, you just don't know what to write for this extra.

… _hey, don't open my cards._

.

.

.

A/N: I hate how this chapter turned out…

damn dc... oh well...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: she is when she was little...**

* * *

 **7 – Kotori is Never Flat**

"Honey, Darling has come~"

Nico calls loudly as she approaches the car. Poking her head in through the window, she sees some brunette looking back at her with wonder. She blinks. _Ah, hi stranger._

"You're not Kotori," says Nico, making the other girl automatically frowns at her obvious statement. "Ah… I know, I know. I think Kotori mentioned you sometimes. Your name is… umm…" Nico takes a peek at the store's sign. "Hana-chan?"

The girl doesn't react much except wince at her name calling. _No good, huh?_

"I'm just kidding," Nico gives her a charming smile. "I know you are Koizumi Hanayo-san. Kotori often talked about you."

Hanayo bits her lip and nods.

 _Still no good?_

Even though Nico has given her a disarming smile to show how harmless she is, the brunette doesn't seem to lower her guard at all. On the contrary, she looks a bit afraid now.

Nico feels slightly offended. She isn't that scary, isn't she?

"You don't like to talk, hm?" Nico asks without hoping an answer. "My lil' brother is like that too. People often thought of him as weirdo because he rarely talked. But he was just too lazy to explain his thought, I think."

She waits for some reaction. Nothing's come.

"But maybe you are not like him," Nico continues her one-sided talk. "I guess you are just shy." She touches her chin with her fingertips. "I like that type though." She winks.

Hanayo cowers in the corner as response.

"…you don't have to be that scared."

Nico grits her teeth to contain her offended yells. Well, she is the one at fault for trying to joking-flirting (if that's a word) with the girl. It's not like they've known each other to do that in lighthearted manner. But still… she isn't that scary, isn't she?

The older girl prefers "uwah… disgusting" expression from Maki than this. Well, she likes Kotori's response the best though. Come to think of it, where the heck is that girl? She usually welcomes her as soon as she's calling.

"Hey, can you please just tell me one thing," Nico pleads to the still-in-the-corner girl. "Where is Kotori?"

Hanayo frowns at the question. She is opening her mouth to answer when a suddenly loud voice interrupted her.

"Eh! Nico-nyan!? What are you doing here?!"

.

.

.

"That's my line!" Nico, trying to free herself from Rin's clutch, says in exasperation. "What are you doing here, Rin? Aren't you supposed to do your part-time job?"

Rin lets go the shorter girl. "I am nya."

"Huh?"

"I'm working right now. I just delivered an order to that building," Rin points to her behind. "And when I came back, you are here nya."

Nico raises her eyebrows. "You meant to say... you are working here? At KotoHana Catering?"

"Yippie yep!" Rin nods.

"You can't even cook to save your life!"

"How rude," Rin crosses her arms in offended manner. "Rin can cook instant ramen, and boiling water just fine."

"That's what people who can't cook said," Nico deadpans.

"Teehee~"

"It's not teehee!" Nico almost throws the store sign beside her. She frowns as she remembers something. "Wait, if you worked here… that means… you've met Kotori, right?"

Rin tilts her head. "Yes, nya. She's my boss."

"I think she said something about the new part-timer that flirted with her on the interview…"

Rin places her hand behind her head and laughs rather bashfully. "Well, what could you do? Minami-san is just that beautiful."

"So you are the culprit!" Nico grabs Rin's collar and shakes her. "Now I know why it felt familiar! Of course you would do something like that. If the other person wasn't Kotori, they won't accept you, you know!"

"Is that so?" Rin doesn't look fazed as she's being shaken. "The previous owner seemed pleased when I did that."

Nico stops her movement. "What?"

"Kousaka-san only said, 'oh, you have good eyes' or something like that," Rin explains. "Rin wasn't flirting with her though. Even Rin won't try to pick a married woman who had daughters the same age as her."

Nico's frown deepens. She wants to say something but at the same time doesn't really know what she should say. _Don't tell me, she's actually a better flirt than me._

"Nico-chan, are you okay-nya?" Rin nudges the older girl. "You look constipated."

"I'm not!" Nico snaps and glares. "The point is… you shouldn't flirt with strangers or your superior!"

 _Ugh_. She can feel Hanayo's pointed stare on her back as she says that.

"Just tell me… where's Kotori?" She asks suddenly feeling tired.

"Are you friends with Minami-san, Nico-chan?" Rin asks back, ignoring her question. "Can you hook up her with Rin?"

"Of course, Rin," Nico smiles sweetly. "Of course not!"

.

.

.

"She didn't have to hit me," Rin nurses her abused head with a pout. "I was just joking."

"…do you…"

Rin perks up. If she was a cat, her ears would definitely stand up. She pokes her head in, looking the other girl. "Did you say something, Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo throws her glance away. She seems gloomier than usual.

"Do you…"

"Hm?" Rin leans her upper body in to get closer. "What is it, Kayo-chin?"

"Do you have interest in Kotori-chan?"

"Nya? Of course Rin has interest in her," Rin replies. "Rin thinks she has made it clear…" She furrows her brow in confusion.

Hanayo shakes her head vehemently. "I mean… she… does she has interest in Kotori-chan?"

Rin blinks. "Nico-chan?"

The brunette nods thrice times.

Rin stands back upright and crosses her arms. "Now that you mention it…"

.

.

.

When Umi first met Nozomi, she admires the other woman so much. Nozomi looked so sure of herself, composed, and cool. Precisely like the ideal woman Umi wants to become. She knows better now, though.

But the woman in front of her is on different level from her first impression of Nozomi. Sasahara Kyoko really looks like the perfect woman. Her sharp eyes, her smiles, her long black hair… they are screaming beauty and cool in one sentence.

Umi always like composed women. They are so unlike herself who is nervous just because of crowds. Unfortunately she always lost her little composure whenever she meets with one of them.

"Uh—I'm looking for Yazawa Nico...," Umi stammers. Why her senior never mentioned how cool her boss is something the bluenette can't understand. "I think she works here…"

"Are you her friends?" Kyoko gives the girl a kind smile. _Ah, if only she could be young again._ "Unfortunately, Nico has taken a day off today." That's why she has to be present at the restaurant. Kyoko tsk'ed in her heart.

"Y-yes, um… I'm actually her roommate," Umi struggles to continue their conversation. "She didn't say anything this morning, so I think she was working as usual."

"Oh well," Kyoko knows why she didn't say anything. That brat actually had guts to ask her permission for break on the day itself. She even hanged up before Kyoko could give her a piece of mind. _Wanted to punch some middle school boy for flirted with her lil' sister isn't a good enough reason to take a day off!_

"Maybe she forgots," is what Kyoko ends up saying.

"Umm… yeah, maybe," Umi forces a laugh. "Umm… can I order something?"

"Or course, sweetie," Kyoko's smile widens. "This is restaurant. I would only get mad if you entered just because you wanted to ask for your friend."

Umi twitches. She can feel her blood rising as she hears the other woman calls her with that term. "Uh… no, well, I thought that at first. But I wanted to eat too. Uh."

"I was kidding," Kyoko laughs lightly. "You are so uptight for Nico's friend. What's your name?"

"Sonoda Umi," the younger girl mumbles.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," Kyoko rolls her sleeves. "I'm Sasahara Kyoko. What do you want to order, Sonoda-san?"

"I-uh… whatever you recommend," Umi blushes.

Kyoko smirks as her brow rises. "You won't regret it."

.

.

.

Umi can feel a bit tension in the air as she comes home. Nico sits on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. Rin sits on the other couch, hugging a pillow and stares at the same thing as Nico. They don't seem to watch it, though. Since Umi knows they can't shut up every time they watched something.

Nico is the type to give harsh criticism at everything she looks. While Rin has too many energy to stay silence (if she was, she had definitely fallen asleep).

"I'm home?" Umi says in order to ease the tension.

Nico and Rin grumble together. It sounds more like 'welkm hum' than the supposed 'welcome home.'

"Did you guys fight before I came home?" Umi asks.

Nico shakes her head once while Rin answers, "no" in decisive tone.

"Why are you being quiet like this then?"

"Why did you ask us why we are being quiet?" they ask her in harmony. "Weren't you the one who always told us to be quiet?"

Umi furrows her brows at their childish behavior. You already past twenty; don't act like rebellious kids in their puberty.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Nico replies curtly, "nothing's wrong."

Umi turns her head at Rin. Her glares can still affect the youngest girl even in her angry mode, unlike the oldest one who will avert her gaze smartly.

"Nico-chan is being unfair," Rin answers in sulky tone.

Nico raises an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"Just admit you like Minami-san then!" Rin says angrily.

"Of course I like her," Nico sneers. "She is my friend."

"You don't like her just as friend!" The cat-like girl stands up, throwing her pillow to the floor.

"Why did you think I like her as more than friend?" Nico shrugs.

"You didn't want to help me getting closer to her," Rin replies. "And you were angry when you found out Rin flirted with her."

Nico opens her arm in it-couldn't-be-helped gesture. "Kotori is just too good for you."

"Why you—"

"Wait," Umi quickly comes in the middle of their fight, holding Rin back as if she was holding an angry cat with her collar. "The Kotori and Minami-san you were talking about… Is her full name Minami Kotori?" The blue haired really sets her priorities right.

Nico looks up to the blue haired girl in suspicion. Rin wears the same expression on her face. "Yeah. Did you know her?" Nico asks.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me," Nico starts.

"You like her too?" Rin continues.

Umi blinks. _Huh?_

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _Ah I seem to make Kotori too popular in here._

Maki, Eli: You are not?

 _Huh? Wait. Where's the usual flat trio?_

Eli: They're still in the middle of showdown. You are the one who wrote it, duh.

 _Oh really. It was just your usual misunderstanding. They didn't have to take it so seriously._

Maki: Don't talk as if you were not related to the problem.

 _I'm not, though. They will become normal in the next chapter, I think._

Eli: So you have decided the pairing?

 _Nah, I haven't. I still want to see how the story will go from here without me deciding anything._

Maki: It just goes to nowhere.

Eli: You will be stumped again.

 _Can't you give this story more positive outcome?_

Maki: It's not realistic.

Eli: That's the result of my calculation.

 _Guh. Nozomi! How about you? You are fortune-teller, right? What's the future of this story?_

Nozomi: It's too dark to see.

 _Uwaaah! So mean! You girls are so mean! I won't give you place in this extra again!_

Maki, Eli, Nozomi: You already did.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I thought when I typed this chapter. It became like this without I realized. Really.

GUEST: Believe me, their past is boring. Nothing really happened. It was just the reason why the childhood trio separated now in this AU.

shylocka: Haruka from SIF. I forgot her full name.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 – Earth is Never Flat**

"I think you've misunderstood me," Umi, as the mediator—even though her status has been doubted by the concerned parties—says calmly. "Kotori is—was my friend. I've known her since childhood." She coughs into her hand as she can feel her blood rising to her face, "I don't like her…" and glances away. "That way."

"Really?" Rin seems unconvinced.

"Yes," Umi replies. "I've just met her for the first time a few days ago in six... or seven years."

"She becomes beautiful, right?" Nico asks.

"Uh? Yeah?" Umi is an honest person. She can't deny that Kotori—grown up Kotori—is a beautiful woman. Unfortunately for her, Umi doesn't realize Nico is asking that question to bait the youngest girl.

"So, you admit it, Umi-senpai!"

"What?" Umi asks confusedly.

"You admit Minami-san is an attractive woman!" Rin bristles.

"No? Yes?" the blue haired girl can feel she was losing her cool each seconds. "I don't know what you are talking about, Rin. Calm down."

"Well, it's fine. Rin has no problem taking the two of you as Rin's rival," the orange haired girl doesn't seem want to obey. "As long as the both of you playing fair."

"All is fair in love and war," Nico quips lightly, seemingly unconcerned by Rin's outburst. She flickers her eyes to the side when Rin turns her head to glare at her.

"Rin…," Umi massages her temples. "I don't love Kotori that way. I don't even know you and her are acquaintance, let alone having crush on her. I won't steal her, if that's what you are worried about." She sighs tiredly. "And it's not only about fair and unfair. You don't want to break our friendship just because of this, right?"

Rin blinks as she comes back to her senses.

"I won't promise anything," Nico still wants to pick a fight. "Oh well." She shrugs and corrects her sitting position as Umi glares at her. "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. I'm not in love with Kotori-chan. She's my friend. But."

She fixes her eyes to the youngest girl. "I can't help you. Not with your history. I'm not even sure you love her." She relaxes her posture again. "You are a good person, Rin. And you are my beloved junior. I won't get in your way to get closer to her, I promise."

Rin looks down. "Okay. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

She glances up after a moment. "And I can promise you, Umi-senpai. Our friendship won't be destroyed just because of this."

.

.

.

"Why did you do it, Nico?"

Nico puts her most innocent face. "I don't understand. What did I do, Umi?"

"You purposely got Rin angry," Umi frowns. "Why didn't you clear the misunderstanding quickly instead avoiding the question."

The older girl gives her a grin. "I don't know. Just want to tease her, maybe." And she goes to her room, leaving the blue haired girl alone in the hallway. Umi furrows her brow. She swears the older girl is actually looking at her when she says, "tease."

.

.

.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Nico blinks, stopping her movement as her brain trying to understand Maki's question. She continues to rolls her sleeves after she comes up with an answer. "Oh-ho? Did Maki-chan miss me? You can't stand not seeing Nico-nii just for a day?"

The red haired snorts distastefully. "Don't praise yourself."

Nico laughs lightly. "Then who am I supposed to praise? Maki-chan? Okay, maybe after you can greet customers without frowning. Meanwhile I will praise myself as I please."

Maki grits her teeth and crosses her arms. "Oh really? Maybe you should praise me now, actually."

"Why?" Nico continues her work preparing the ingredients.

"I invited Eli to come here for lunch," says Maki. "You know, since I've got shift today. And she wanted to eat together with me."

Nico drops the tomato she was holding. Maki reflexively grabs it without a moment of delay. It is her precious tomato. "Hey—careful!"

"Are you serious?!"

Nico says. She looks at the redhead and grabs the younger girl's shoulder. "You won't lie to me about this, right?"

"N-no, of course not," Maki stutters. "Y-you are too close, Nico-chan."

"Yes! Yesss!" Nico lets Maki go and jumps with her fist in the air.

Maki stares at the shorter girl with a frown. "So, where's my praise?"

Nico stops her happy dancing and looks at her junior. She sighs and shrugs. "Okay, okay, Maki-chan sure is great." She says in monotone.

Maki pulls out her phone from her jeans pocket. "I change my mind. Maybe we should eat lunch at another place. Thirty minutes break is enough to go out."

Nico grabs Maki's arm before bowing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Maki-sama is great! You are the smartest, beatifullest, richest girl on the earth!"

"You should do that from the start," Maki puts back her phone. "I don't hear much sincerity from your tone, though."

"Maybe because I was not," Nico deadpans.

Maki pulls out her phone again.

"Gaah! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that!"

.

.

.

"Ayase-san!"

"Toujou-san? And Sonoda-san too. What a coincidence."

Umi knows for sure it isn't a coincidence. She knows because she is forced by Nozomi to accompany her ambushing the blonde. Umi heaves a deep breath while thinking about her misfortune having senior like that.

"Or maybe it is fate," Nozomi says jokingly. "Where are you going, Ayase-san?"

"Well, I have a promise with Maki. We will eat lunch together at her workplace," Eli distractedly looks at her watch. "I don't know why she insisted she has to work there though," the blonde mumbles the latter part to herself.

"Oh? Nishikino-san has a job? Part-time?" Nozomi doesn't seem to take the hint to leave and continues the conversation.

"Err, yes," Eli smiles slightly. "Umm… Toujou-san…"

"Can we join you?" Nozomi cuts in. "We are going to eat lunch too. But we haven't decided the place. At first, we planned to go to the cafeteria. But it seems too crowded and Umi-chan isn't in the mood to stay at noisy place."

Umi glances away. _Yes, yes, just blame everything on her. Whatever._

"Erm, eh-"

"Ah, I'm sorry, are we perhaps bothering you?" Nozomi asks as if she doesn't realize what she's done.

Umi flicks her gaze back to glare slightly. _Not us, just you._

"Um, no, of course not," Eli's smile seem a bit forced. "You can join us. I don't mind."

And Eli has walked into the purple haired girl's trap. It's super effective.

.

.

.

Rin can feel Hanayo's stare on her back as she's arranging the tables and chairs. But every time she looks at the other girl's direction, the brunette just glances away and pretends to be busy preparing the shop.

Rin's not sure what's wrong with her. But her name isn't Rin if she lets it pass by without any explanation.

"Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo turns her head slightly.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"…"

"Do you want to ask Rin's help?"

Hanayo grumbles. "…so.. lik… Koto—"

"Umm…," Rin tilts her head. "Can you repeat it?"

"Does she like Kotori-chan?"

Rin leans her body sideway. "I'm not sure who is she you're talking… but if you mean Nico-chan, then no. She said she's not in love with Minami-san."

"How do you know that?" Hanayo glares suddenly.

"Eh… err I asked?" Rin flinches. She doesn't expect the brunette to have scary side in her.

"How did you know she was honest then," Hanayo leans her body forward with both her hands rested on the counter's top. "She could trick you into believing that she wasn't interested while she made mov—"

"Nico-chan won't do something like that!"

They are both surprised at that. Rin coughs lightly to cover her outburst. She can't believe she gets worked up again after Umi warned her to not let the emotion control her action.

"I trust her."

She says lamely after a while of silence.

No one replies her.

Rin looks back at the car and finds the other girl has disappeared.

"Oh, damn."

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _So, I still haven't decided the pairings. But I've chose to not write Kotoumi in this fic. And there is a high possibility for Umi to remain alone until the end. How are you feeling about this?_

Umi: Did you ask me?

 _There is no other person except you here._

Umi: Well… it means I don't have to do shameless things, right? I'm fine with it.

…

Umi: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

 _Maybe I should write you having one night stand instead._

Umi: Hey! I don't do that with a person I don't love!

 _Who do you love?_

Umi: …my friends?

 _*gasp* U-umi… you don't mean… you prefer friend with benefit?_

Umi: Why do you have to twist my word like that?!

 _Eh… well… you are the only one here right now. I don't have other target._

Umi: …

… _okay, okay. Stop glaring at me. You could scare someone out of their life with that glare, you know._

* * *

 **a/n: its getting shorter.**

 **well... next chap probably some kind of flashback. before the big gathering.**

 **thanks for the reviews.**

 **oh.. and if you read renai trial, really thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. im sorry about the grammar. i dont have beta reader. and since im not good with people, i dont know how it works. anyway, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 - Rin is Always Flat**

* * *

Sometimes she wondered… how far she could go before she would stop and return.

.

.

.

The story began when she was in her second year of high school. She was in the track club before she injured herself and couldn't participate in the competition—which from other's point of view, wasting her talent.

She didn't think she was, though. Sure, she couldn't run again. But it didn't mean her life was over, right? There were still many places to visit, many things to experience, or foods to taste.

If the other members could hear her thought, maybe they would accuse her as an ungrateful brat. Well, maybe she was. But she liked to think of herself as someone who was above that. There were some fun in running, feeling the wind on her skin, and adrenaline pumping. But why she had to compete just to have fun?

She didn't have to.

She realized that; after she injured herself, and some of her friends just took off with their own business, while the others left looked at her with pity.

As if she needed them.

She switched to the drama club in her third year. She didn't know how this club would work for her, she just badly needed new environment after all the things she was going through the year before.

Of course, since she joined them when she was senior, she couldn't actually feel belonged even after she entered. However Rin thought it was the best decision she had made that year.

Since she could meet Nico and Umi thanks to her relation with the drama club.

.

.

.

She didn't actually meet them when she was still in high school though.

They had graduated when she joined. But one year after she graduated from high school, the drama club held a reunion for its former members. She was busy doing menial, part-time jobs, after failed to pass university's entrance exam, when she got the invitation.

At first, she didn't really want to go, considering she didn't really have friends in there. But Honoka, her friend and boss at work, pushed her to.

"You know, maybe now you could actually feel belonged in there," she said optimistically. "Reunion has the charm to make people forget about the bad past, sucky present, just to enjoy the time."

Rin didn't really believe that. But she went in the end.

.

.

.

When she was still in the drama club, she had known about Umi for a while. The blue haired senior was famous. She enchanted everyone who watched her on stage. She was the prince of their high school, so to speak.

Some of her fans even compared her to "Aikawa Ryo", the charming Takarazuka Prince, and the new rising star at the time.

But she hadn't heard of Nico. The smaller girl was not known to the entire of humanity, contrary to what she liked to say about herself. It was no wonder Rin just accidentally found her in the corner of the restaurant they'd had rented for this event and not part in the center of party.

Her first impression about her-actually-two-years senior was confusion.

"You are in my year? How could I never see you until now?"

And Nico glared at her within a heartbeat. "I'm your senior."

"What? There's no way you are older than me."

Nico shoved her driver license to her face as she said that.

.

.

.

The birds of the same feather flock together. Rin never thought deeply about how true this statement was, until that time. She and Nico didn't have any friends in the drama club. They both never felt belonged in there either.

That was why they'd got to be comfortable with each other lest they wanted to spend the time awkwardly alone in the room full of people.

"Why you joined this club, Senpai?" Rin opened the conversation as she watched the people around them talking to each other.

"Just because," Nico replied after drinking her beer, she was old enough to order alcohol. Although in event like this, even Rin could get one without anyone questioning (Nico actually had to show her ID before the waiter agreed to bring her order though). "You never really thought about a reason when you were still a hot-blooded teenager, weren't you? Just following the flow, just because my friends wanted to, just because the senior I admired in there." She waved her hand carelessly in the air.

"You didn't seem to have any friend or senior you liked, though," Rin insensitively said. But Nico laughed at that. The raven haired girl didn't seem to take any offense from what she said.

"And you? Why did you? I know for a fact you didn't join this club when you were a first year," she shot back at her after her laugh subsided.

"I wanted different atmosphere," Rin shrugged. "It didn't have to be the drama club."

"Is that so," said the other girl.

Their conversation ended at that, and Rin felt it was fine. If the situation were different, or if she was talking with anyone else, she would almost undoubtedly feel uncomfortable. But with Nico, she somehow felt it was okay.

One hour passed as they sat quietly in the corner when Nico suddenly bolted out of the room. Rin, confused at first, obeying her instinct to follow the other girl.

"Ahh… I really can't stand the place," she said when Rin caught up. The raven haired girl stood outside the store, leaned on the wall as she mused with her hair which she tied into low twin tails.

"Why?"

"Too many people I didn't know. Or forgot."

Rin hummed as she too leaned back on the wall. They stood there for a while before Nico started to speak again. "You know, I actually had some sort of grudge against the drama club."

"Because you never got any important roles?"

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Now you mention it… that could be one of the reasons."

Rin grinned.

"But it was not only about that. Maybe you don't know this. But when I first entered the school, there wasn't any drama club," she continued. "We were the first gen."

"Is that why the legend I've heard only about the Blue Haired Prince?"

"You are talking about Umi? Sure, that girl was really popular back then," Nico scoffed. "I didn't know how many times we made her playing the prince role just so we could make sure there were audiences to watch us."

"You were close to Sonoda-senpai?" Rin looked at her senior in surprise.

"Hmm… we are friends, if that's what you are asking."

"Why weren't you with her?" asked Rin curiously.

"Don't you see where she is?" Nico asked back. "She was—is popular. There's no way the other will leave her alone even if she wanted to. And I don't really enjoy being with them."

Nico buried her face in the collar of her jacket. "Anyway, I said there wasn't any drama club before, right? It was actually formed by two almost disbanded clubs joined together. Idol Research Club, the one I was actually from, and Movie Research Club."

"Huh? Then how could it become a drama club?"

"Because the seniors—my seniors, the third years when I was first year—graduated. I was the only one left from the originally Idol Research Club, while there were still three second year—become third year—members from Movie Research Club.

"And since they were seniors, I couldn't really do anything when they changed the club to a drama club even though the official name was technically still Idol and Movie Research Club."

Nico looked at Rin and grinned. "Well, to be honest, I like acting too."

"So you admit you were angry because you didn't get any good part?" Rin snickered back.

"I've said it could be, right?" Nico laughed and stood upright. "It's cold… Let's get back inside," she said as she put her hands together in attempt to keep them warm.

Rin nodded and followed the other girl. "Hey, if you were that upset, why did you come to this meet-up? Until this late even?"

"To rescue my dear junior," Nico dramatically said as she pushed the door open.

.

.

.

Rin didn't know Nico meant Umi when she said 'my dear junior', but now that she thought about it, maybe she should have guessed it. Who else Nico said she was friends with in the drama club, except Umi?

"Thank you, Nico," the supposedly prince from their high school smiled awkwardly at the raven haired girl. "They haven't changed at all." She rubbed the back of her neck in attempt to ease herself.

"That's why I said you didn't have to come," Nico sighed slightly.

"But it's not polite to reject an invitation without proper reason," said Umi.

"You are hopeless." Nico sighed.

"Well, I assume you didn't get to meet her?" Umi changed the topic. "Considering the girl you are with now is a bit too young to be your senior."

Nico humph-ed. "The invitation was from Drama Club. Maybe she thought it was a mistake or something since she never joined that."

Umi eyed the youngest girl again. "So… this is…?"

Nico glanced to the side, realizing Rin was still there beside her. "Huh… and I thought you had gone home."

"You chased me out now, Senpai? After what we did together, I thought you are my ally," Rin dramatically said. "I'm hurt."

Nico rolled her eyes before facing Umi again. "This is Hoshizora Rin. She was our junior but-never-met-cause-she-joined-late in the drama club."

Umi raised her eyebrows at the way Nico introduced her. "I see. I'm Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you too, Sonoda-senpai! I know about you though!" Rin spoke up. "Your performance as prince is a legend in the club! I watched the recording of your performance!"

"I… see," Umi uncomfortably said while Nico cackled beside her.

"Good for you, Umi. Your fan here is pretty tame compared to others," Nico was still laughing as she said that. "Oh! Maybe we could ask her for it? What do you think? She is somewhat okay, right?"

Umi frowned. "I don't know. But if you think she is okay, I won't disagree."

Rin looked at both of them in confusion. She settled for Nico after the older girl turned to look at her again.

"Well, Rin, do you want to be our roommate?"

Nico asked her with a grin that was so bright it could easily blinded her.

.

.

.

Rin took her bicycle and ride.

It was summer. The cicadas were crying noisily. It was hot. But she won't stop until the end of the world. Or maybe she would compromise and just go until the end of Japan.

She stopped before both points.

Her bicycle was broken. She could fix it. If only she brought the tools to do so.

She threw the bicycle and went back home by train.

She then called Nico to say yes, she accept their offer. She packed her things and called moving service. They would come tomorrow to help her transport them. She wondered whether she would miss her home.

After all, this was the place where she grew up.

.

.

.

Rin wondered… how far she could go before she would stop and looked back again.

But… maybe it was okay.

As long as she could learn from what she left behind without regretting anything, she could take a look back from time to time. After all, if the past could somewhat give you comfort, it was a blessing in itself.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

 _I'll just say this, Rin. You can't be with Maki in this fic. That is just not possible._

Rin: Huh? What? Why?

 _There's no connection between you._

Rin: Then just make it nya.

 _No can do! It will ruin the premise! Don't forget that you have crush on Kotori! Not Maki or anyone else!_

Rin: Why are you getting so worked up…

 _I'm not. Anyway, RinMaki isn't possible._

Rin: You just don't want to write it, right?

 _Don't open my card!_

Rin: Sigh. Just admit that you are not a DD.

 _Huh? What is DD? Daredemo suki? Well, I'm Nico-oshi if you asked me that._

Rin: Nope. Docchidemo suki. You are not a shipper of every possible pairs in LL!

… _like I said, don't open my card!_

* * *

 **A/N:** i've decided the pairings. but well... it doesnt really matter. i wont write they kiss, go on a date or something related to romance. this is a story where nothing really happen after all. and actually, umi isn't the only one who is going to be forever alone, because now i think about it, the other flat trio most likely have the same fate (read: i will end this story before they date someone).

thanks for the reviews and i haven't watch sunshine (cause i'm still traumatized by cinderella girls aka idolm ster sequel).


End file.
